


Trapped

by AnnaofAza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dean's Repressed Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Safe for Booky, Season 9 AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's never going to forgive Sam for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Dean’s _never_ going to forgive Sam for this.

Hunts are now far and between lately, so when Sam finally got a tip that a small town in Massachusetts was acting strange, Dean jumped on board that train before it left the station. According to Charlie, many of the residents were mysteriously disappearing, all of them in pairs. The ones were reappeared seemed to have a great weight lifted off their shoulders.

Sam, who had stayed behind at the bunker with a cold, told Dean and Castiel in rather vague terms to go down, interview witnesses, and figure out who did it.

The culprits were a group of innocent, if idealistic teenage witches, who tried locking their two friends in a closet to get them to confess their love to each other before heading off to college. To ensure that they wouldn’t leave, one of the girls had cast an annoying, if harmless spell. But somehow, it rebounded and spread all over the town. Now, groups of people were getting trapped in small spaces until their inner issues were resolved.

Not every confession was as happy. But when Castiel and Dean offered their apologies for a divorcing couple, married for twenty years, the two had only clucked their tongues.

“We were together for so long,” the woman said, shaking her head. “But that wasn’t good for either of us. The best thing we could do for ourselves and each other is to split.”

“It’s a hard thing, not very easy,” her soon-to-be-ex-husband agreed. “We still love each other, very much, but…sometimes, that’s not enough.”

Dean keeps thinking about that, now trapped with Cas in the same dirty motel room, the doors and windows sealed shut.

Cas was now human. Cas was, in a way, more free than he had ever been. Charlie had already created a new identity for him to be Dean’s partner for this trip, along with the proper insurance and papers, and Dean had looked at it for a long time before leaving it all on the former angel’s bed. Cas could take this new identity, start over, be someone completely new. He didn’t have to stay with Dean. He was smart enough to be a professor, a politician, a diplomat, even. If asked, Charlie could work day and night to create an exact formula for Cas to be those. That wasn’t the problem, though.

The problem was that Dean didn’t want Cas to leave. A small, selfish part wanted Cas to stay with him: be the first thing he saw in the morning, the warm body in the too-big bed, the sleepy-eyed grumbler, the one. The only one.

Last night, Dean had slept in the creaky motel bed, curled under the thin, musty-smelling covers. But before he completely drifted off, Dean felt the soft sensation of fingers slowly, slowly running through his hair. He felt the gentleness, the tenderness, the love.

It terrifies him: this possibility of chances, this nagging sense that Cas can and will leave him one day, this choice that he’ll have to make today.

“Looks like we’re going to be trapped here for a while,” Dean now says, knowing exactly what to say for both of them to escape.

But maybe he doesn’t want to. 

So for now, he sits back, and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly might make a sequel? Sound off in the comments!


End file.
